


A Little More Than Friends

by Lady_Phenyx



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Found Family, Gen, introspective, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: A short piece about the relationship between Wander and Sylvia. Set shortly after 'The Bad Hatter'.





	

 

Sylvia didn't know just how old Wander actually was.

 

Actually, there was a lot she didn't know about Wander, when she got right down to it. Heck, it wasn't until a few weeks ago she'd even known where he'd gotten that crazy hat of his, the magic hat that gave them whatever they needed (though hardly ever what they wanted, unless it was Wander's banjo. It was like the thing had a perverse enjoyment in giving them what they didn't realize they needed and not having to give them what they thought they wanted...but after learning about its history, well, Sylvia felt a little more patient with the thing.).

 

She didn't even know if there were any more beings like Wander out there – he called himself a 'Space Nomad', but whether that was a species or a job description she wasn't sure – or where his home world was.

 

Then again, it wasn't like Zbornaks were exactly thick on the ground either, so she didn't pry.

 

Anyone else, she probably would have ditched after the first crazy adventure. And wow, could Wander get on her nerves sometimes. He was always going off to do exactly what she said not to do, and his instance on helping people got them into more trouble (and with bigger enemies) than she'd ever imagined possible.

 

He was loud, and annoying, and he was always helping people, even if they were trying to refuse his help (or his help managed to make things worse, while was surprisingly rare but still happened on occasion, or at least seemed to be until somehow he managed to make it all work out all right in the end).

 

And honestly, for all his flaws, and all his virtues, all the times they got on each other's nerves or all the times they hugged and she felt how they fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle, she wouldn't have it any other way. Because, well, at the end of the day...Wander was more than her best friend.

 

He was her home. And she was his.

 

And it was just the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote early this year and never found a reason to post, prompted by a random prompt.


End file.
